Belonging
by Dutchman89
Summary: Graf von Krolock is visited by his sire, Dracula. SLASH


**Title: **Belonging  
**Author:** Slashydutchie  
**Fandom:** CROSSOVER: Dracula/Tanz der Vampire  
**Pairing/character:** Vlad Dracula/Graf von Krolock  
**Rating:** M  
**Prompt:** resistance is futile  
**Kink: **Powers of attraction (characters such as sirens and Veelas; vampiric thrall; pheromones; magnetic and charismatic characters in general)

The ball had been in full swing. The latest member of their clan, a young man this time, turned and surrendered to the mercies of the others, though the count could tell from his son's behaviour that the boy would likely spend at least a few nights as Herbert's plaything before being truly turned over to the Ewigkeitsvampire.

The final notes of the second minuet had barely been played when an overly familiar laugh rang through the hall, mocking as always. While this was not a regular event, only some of the newest vampires bothered to turn their head in the direction of the sound. The others... well, some had been there for previous times, others had heard stories and wisely decided to leave well enough alone.

As for count Johannes von Krolock... the man heaved a sigh that should be far too expressive for one without the gift of breath and walked towards a side door of the hall with all the dignity he could muster, only slowing slightly to shoot his son a reassuring smile before slipping out.

"Johannes," came a familiar voice in an equally familiar tone. "So set in your ways... sometimes I'd almost think you were the older one." Dracula chuckled, watching his childe with already obvious lust in his eyes.

The words were a mere formality, just a reminder. The older vampire was well aware that Johannes would not be able to resist should he wish to have this encounter in silence. It would seem Von Krolock was aware of this too, since he led the way up the stairs without another word. He did not revel in these visits from his sire, even if a small part of him did.

There would be no escaping that and he knew it. Knew that the moment Dracula's fangs sank into his throat he had been effectively marked the man's property... and that part of him would always love that status and would always be happy to see the older vampire, no matter what.

Johannes had scarcely stepped into the bedroom when he felt Dracula's hands on him, ripping away his cloak and roaming over his chest and abdomen. He was pulled to the other vampire's body and could already feel Vlad's arousal pressing against him, hot and hard.

Hot and hard for him. The thought was prompted in his head before he could do anything to stop it and Johannes found himself moaning. He threw back his head in reckless abandon and immediately felt Dracula's mouth on his throat as the older vampire licked, kissed and finally bit the very spot where he'd marked Von Krolock all those centuries ago.

The younger vampire felt his knees buckle and would have surely collapsed to the floor with the sensation had Dracula's hold on him not been so strong.

Now he found himself being tossed onto the bed, his enhanced hearing registering the familiar sound of Vlad freeing his erection.

"If only you knew what you do to me..." Dracula's murmur came as a bit of a surprise and for a split second Johannes wondered whether he wasn't the only one possessed. Perhaps neither of them could ever truly resist.

All thought was torn away briefly when Vlad pulled down Johannes' trousers with the ease of one who'd done so many times, exposing heated flesh to the cold castle air. These encounters were so much more pleasurable when they were both well-fed and warm...

Johannes gasped when he felt Dracula's tongue against his entrance rather than the expected oil. After all this time he could still be surprised. He quickly found himself moaning and writhing on the bed, thrusting his erection into the mattress as that sinful tongue probed, lapped and twisted. While he knew that Vlad, being a rather impatient man, would probably not bother with any further preparation after this, Johannes thought the discomfort would be well-worth it.

He was proved right when he felt the older vampire shift, one hand taking hold of Von Krolock's long mane of hair as the other led Dracula's hard member to his opening. Vlad leaned further, using his grip on Johannes' hair to pull the younger vampire's head to the side.

A quick lick over the scars on his throat made Johannes moan, then a nip of sharp fangs at his earlobe made him gasp.

"You're mine." With a growl Dracula thrust forward, burying himself entirely in one go.

Johannes had had many lovers throughout his long existence, but his sire was the only one who ever mounted him. Not because any others had been expressly forbidden, but because nobody could fuck like Vlad the Impaler.

Time and time again Johannes found himself crying out in pleasure as Dracula thrust into him, alternating pace and rhythm in a way that was maddening to say the least. Von Krolock was dimly aware he was talking, could only guess at the meaning of his own words... but it was quite likely he was begging.

Begging for his sire to take him harder, faster, deeper... and Dracula obliged every request.

When orgasm struck him, Johannes felt Vlad's fangs sink into his throat once more as the older vampire pumped his seed deep inside his childe, both of them shuddering as wave after wave of pleasure crashed through them.

It seemed like an eternity before the ecstasy ebbed away and Dracula drew back.

There was the sound of the older vampire getting dressed, then footsteps and finally the door. Just before it closed a voice, still thick with satisfaction, drifted to Johannes' ears.

"You're mine."

As the door closed, Johannes lips stretched into a lazy smile.

"That might well be," he mumbled into the duvet. "But you, my sire, belong to me."


End file.
